Marital Bliss
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Chris/Phil. AJ/Phil. After AJ asks Phil to marry her, Chris has to wonder where his husband's loyalties lie. Slash. Please Review!


**Title:** Marital Bliss

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, AJ/Phil

**Summary:** After AJ asks Phil to marry her, Chris has to wonder where his husband's loyalties lie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, Het, etc.

**OOOO**

"Do you want to?" Chris broke the silence suddenly. He turned to his husband, who was stretched out on the black leather couch. He had an old, beaten comic book in hand. "Phil, do you even _listen_ to me when I talk to you?"

The ravenette raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Of course I _listen_ to you, Chrissy. I just chose to ignore you." When the blond frowned, he rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke Chris. Do I want to do _what?"_

Chris seemed to accept his words as truth, because he turned back around to face the mirror. "Do you want to marry AJ? I mean, every time you're out there with her, you always seem to rush to her defense…"

"I'm married to _you,_ Chris." Phil clarified, before he carefully examined an ink stain on the corner of his comic.

"Does that really matter?" Chris asked. There was a hint of insecurity in his voice that he hoped Phil wouldn't notice.

With a heavy-laden sigh, the ravenette tossed the comic (neatly) onto the side table and swung his legs around so that he was correctly in the seat. "Of course it matters, Chris. Why wouldn't it?"

"You're the ideal couple. A match made in hell." Chris said calmly. Even so, he was hurt by the idea of it.

Phil nodded affirmatively. "Yes. A match made in hell." He smirked. "The kid's crazier than Sid, Chris."

"You like 'em crazy." Obviously, it would take a little bit more to convince Chris of his innocent intentions.

"Why else would I have married you?" Phil tossed back easily.

Chris shook his head and slid into his trunks. Phil made it all sound so… normal. In fact, if Chris didn't know any better, he would think that Phil was almost _amused_ by AJ's twisted love for him. It made him sick. He didn't really like AJ all that much – he didn't have a real reason, he just wasn't fond of her. She made him uneasy, and that knot in his stomach only seemed to increase when she was around Phil. It was like he knew that Phil would never leave him, but he continued to worry that she would steal him away when his back was turned.

When Chris turned around to look at his husband one last time, he found that Phil's attention had returned to his comic book. He rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. He had a tag-match with Show vs. John Cena and Kane, and he was well aware of how volatile Show had become as of late. He expected to come back battered and bruised (even if he _was_ Paul's partner). The only consolation was that, when he came back, Phil would be there, waiting for him. And that made it all worthwhile.

**OOOO**

Chris came back into his locker room after his match and fell on top of the couch. He didn't really care that Phil was still there, innocently reading his comic. The smaller man let out a startled shout as he was violently assaulted, before he tossed the comic aside for the second time. He shifted a little bit to try and make himself a little more comfortably, but it didn't do much. Chris rested his head on the ravenette's 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt, and when Phil realized that he wasn't about to move, he slowly stroked his tawny blond hair.

"What did Paul do to you?" Phil asked softly. He was clearly worried for the older man.

"Put me in a ladder." Chris moaned. Gently, Phil worked the kinks out of his shoulders. "Closed the ladder on my back. Hurt like hell."

Phil removed the man's jacket and saw that dark bruises had already started to form. "Poor baby. Do you want me to take you to the trainer?" Phil asked.

"No. I just want to lay here on you for a little while." Chris mumbled into Phil's chest. "You're extremely comfortable." He closed his blue eyes and relished in the feel of Phil's hands in his hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. One: you're a little heavy. Two: I have a match that I have to get ready for." Phil said.

Chris' eyes darkened. "Go ahead." He slid off of his husband and turned his back on him. "Go run off to AJ."

Phil rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Chris. You know that it's not like that."

"What _should_ I think, then? You're always with her. Everywhere! I seriously think that you love her more than you love me." Chris pouted. It was actually kind of adorable.

Phil whacked Chris upside the head. "You know that that's not true, numbskull. Now, we can talk about this more after I come back from my match." Phil slid off of the couch. "I love you."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Phil. "Yeah. I love you too."

Phil smirked, before he rolled off of the couch and slid into his boots. He had taken them off while he was on the couch. Chris fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling, trying to count the little dots that he found there. Phil's smirk never faltered once he had his boots on. He walked over to his husband and kissed his forehead, the promise of more to come once they were back in their hotel room lingering. And then, he was gone. Chris rolled over onto his side and frowned. He wondered what kind of trick his ravenette had up his sleeve…

**OOOO**

Phil had done it. He had turned down her offer. And AJ, well, she hadn't taken that rejection so well. She had slapped him across the face and stormed off. Now, Phil walked back into their locker room. He had a look of total satisfaction on his face. Could it be that he had had all of this planned the whole time? No – Phil couldn't possibly be that conniving, could he? Chris looked his husband over as he nonchalantly walked over to the couch and plopped down beside him on the couch. Yes, he decided. Phil _could_ be that devious.

And then, without a word, Phil turned to him and kissed him. The blond hurriedly kissed back, his hands knotting in the ravenette's hair and drawing the smaller man closer. It felt like forever since they had last kissed like this. It was beautiful and breathtaking and everything that had drawn them together in the first place. And then, all of a sudden, Phil drew back. He had a teasing smirk on his face as he rose off of the couch and started to change back into his street clothes.

"Now, do you believe me?" Phil asked, a small smile on his face. "I love you, Chris. Not AJ."

Chris nodded dumbly, captivated by each inch of skin that Phil was slowly revealing. "Yeah. I believe you."

"Now… how about we head back to the hotel and you show _me_ just how much you love me." Phil winked and slid his shirt on over his head.

Chris climbed off of the couch and went to follow Phil out of the locker room. "Gladly."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Just some JeriPunk to start the day. Please remember to review!


End file.
